As Luck Would Have It
by EmeryFelton
Summary: Blaine's NYADA professors believe he would benefit from taking an aerobics class. Blaine doesn't think so, until he sees who his aerobics instructor is. Rated for some coarse language.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor do I own any of the characters or anything else that has to do with Glee. That is all owned by Ryan Murphy and Fox. I make no money from this whatsoever. There is absolutely no copyright infringement intended. Thank you.

NOTES: Wow. OK. So, this came about over a couple of snow days with me sitting on my bed listening to Erik Prydz "Call On Me" over and over again. In fact, I kind of suggest you listen to it as background music as you read this. This basically wrote itself. I loved the Blaine scene in **Episode 4x20: Light's Out** and naturally I had to do more research and type up a story dedicated to it. A number of you know my favorite character is Kurt Hummel when he's acting like a hot, badass. Well, here is more of awesome Kurt and even some awesome Blaine, with some lovely Klaine fluff. I really hope it's not all over the place. I've been editing it for a couple of months now, but it'll never be perfect in my eyes. I just hope you guys enjoy!

**As Luck Would Have It**

So, aerobics class. Personally, Blaine didn't think he needed it. Yeah, he was at NYADA and the school was meant to make him the best performer he could possibly be, and he's not trying to toot his own horn or anything, but how much more awesome at dancing could he get? He used to be a cheerleader! He could jump on furniture and dance his heart out without ever having fallen in his life!

Well, whatever, back to the topic at hand. Blaine walked into the class confidently. Looking around, he could see many men and…no women. They were all men; men in a variety of tight shorts or tight pants and all shirtless. Even his affianced eye wandered from man to man. OK, well, maybe he could deal with this class, but all these guys were probably straight and their teacher was probably some pilate's yoga goddess who just stepped off the cover of Shape magazine. He's got this.

Blaine is still confident in himself as he throws his bag against one of the walls, picks a spot and starts stretching. It wasn't until he was bent over with his palms resting on the floor that he realized he was being stared at, or his ass was in any case. Quickly looking over his shoulder, he noticed three guys staring at his ass. OK, so maybe not so straight, and yes Blaine might be taken, but it's not like talking to them would lead anywhere and Kurt has been on his case lately about making new friends. So, Blaine bounced his bottom up and down, stretching his hamstrings out before standing back up and immediately becoming surrounded by the three men.

"Hi, I'm Drew," said one of the men with short, cropped brown hair, brown eyes and an athletic build.

"I'm Liam," answered another, with dirty blond hair that fell into his green eyes. His build was a little skinny, but he had a little something there to work with.

"And I'm Brennon," the last replied. His dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, his eyes were brown, and the only word that could describe his build was bear.

Blaine nodded at each of the men and shook their hands as they introduced themselves. "Hey. Nice to meet you. I'm Blaine."

The guys smiled coyly.

"So, fresh meat, what brings you here to our humble aerobics class?" asked Drew.

Blaine shrugged nonchalantly and answered, "One of my teachers suggested it. I personally don't think I need it, but whatever. Anything to get better at the art of performing, right?"

The men stared at his mouth as he spoke and then nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yes! Of course! Anything to get the job done, but between us, not all of us are here to get better at the art of performing."

"Oh don't be silly, Liam! Of course we're here to become better at performing…just not the type of performance you would expect at a prestigious dramatic arts school such as this."

The other guys laughed and Blaine just sort of looked confused, not understanding their meaning. Seeing the look on his face, Liam said "Let's just say our instructor is hot. Like, just stepped off the runway hot. Like, maybe even stepped out of GQ hot."

"Yeah, newbie, you're in for a real treat tonight," Brennon clicked his tongue and winked enthusiastically.

"Oh," said Blaine quite taken aback. "So…is everyone in this room gay?"

"Mmm, yeah," Drew said, looking around the room at the assembled group, "Except for Bruce over there." Brennon pointed out a man warming up against one of the walls to Blaine. "He's actually here to become more flexible and work on his dancing, like you. One of his teachers suggested it to him as well, and we haven't scared him off yet, so he's pretty cool. He'll probably turn gay from this class someday though."

"Wow," Blaine half-smiled. "So our instructor is that amazing, huh?"

"Practically to die for," gushed Liam. "But, sadly enough, the boy's engaged. We were all heartbroken once we heard. Whoever has his heart is the luckiest fucking man alive…and I do mean fucking."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up. 'Wow, these guys are extremely forward,' he thought.

"What about you, sweetie? What's your status?" asked a curious looking Brennon. The other two looked over in interest as well.

"Oh! That. I'm taken. Engaged myself, actually."

The three guys pouted and huffed.

"Sad day," pouted Drew.

"Yeah," Liam piped up. "We were hoping to show you a good time."

"Definitely. If he doesn't work out, or if you want a threesome…foursome…orgy? Call us."

They each placed their number in Blaine's shorts pocket and walked back behind Blaine to get into position for the class. Before he had a moment to process what had just happened, Blaine heard a techno beat start to play and turned to the front of the class, ready to get it over with, never expecting to see who he saw walk through the door.

His jaw dropped as he saw his own fiancé strutting into the room with an old school boom box on his shoulder. The guys behind him laughed, seeing his reflection in the mirror, knowing that he, too, was just another fallen victim to their instructor's good looks. Kurt arrived at his place at the front of the room and he set the boom box aside. Blaine took a moment to stare at the love of his life. He was stretching at the front of the room, shirtless, with tight pants, and Blaine had obviously not been doting on Kurt as much as he should have been lately, because Dear sweet God, when did Kurt get abs? Those arms! Just…what? Did he not sleep with this man beside him every night? Come on!

"OK, everyone!" Kurt's voice permeated the air, pulling Blaine out of his lusty haze. "I went a little easy on you last time, so this time we're going to ramp up the heat! Prepare those glutes boys because they are about to get the work-out of a lifetime-" Kurt cut himself off quite quickly and Blaine looked up from copying Kurt's stretching only to catch his eyes. Blaine smiled smugly.

'Why, yes, Kurt.' Blaine tried to convey his words to Kurt through their mutual mind-speak. 'I _did_ find out your little secret. Now what are you going to do about it?'

Kurt's surprised face didn't last very long, even so much as giving Blaine's body a once-over. "Who's this, boys? Fresh meat?"

'So, that's how he wants to play it,' thought Blaine as he nodded. 'I can do this.'

"Blaine Anderson, sir. A teacher recommended this class for me."

Kurt winked at him and replied, quite saucily if Blaine may say, "Luckily for me."

The other guys in the class made some cat calls, but Blaine's smile dropped and his eyes widened. He had seen his fiancé in a sexual light before, obviously, but usually by themselves. Never so much in a public setting, and he was beginning to think that maybe it was for the best that it stayed that way. This was more than his body could handle right now. "Besides, I don't think many of you boys mind the extra eye candy, correct?"

"Noooo, Instructor Hummel," was heard from every corner of the room.

"Great! Then let's get down to business! Stretch!"

And thus began the great fiancé sex battle of 2014.

After stretching for ten minutes, Kurt yelled out over the music "OK boys! It's time to get down and dirty!" And he immediately flew into a hip thrust motion and all the guys aimed to copy it to perfection.

"C'mon boys! I'm an action kind of guy! I want you to throw me against a wall and make it rough and right now, you're not living up to expectation. Thrust HARDER!"

Blaine's mouth; there was just no controlling its constant dropping. What the hell was that? Where the hell had _this_ Kurt come from? Completely out of left field. That's where. Blaine shook his head and tried to thrust his hips like he knew his fiancé loved, but Kurt wasn't even looking at him. He was looking at the lone straight guy, Bruce. Blaine watched as Kurt stopped thrusting and walked over to Bruce. Standing behind him, he put his hands on Bruce's hips and instructed him on exactly how to thrust. Blaine had never felt more like killing a straight guy before. He turned back to looking at himself in the mirror with a jealous glare on his face.

In all actuality, Blaine felt a little like an idiot to be honest. He had not been expecting this today at all. He felt as if he was grasping for a reality that was running further and further away and he was never going to see it again. Good bye baby penguin. Hell–oooooooooooo sex God.

Kurt moved throughout the room, occasionally helping a participant here and there, each guy acting more like a damsel in distress than the next, just to have Kurt's hands on them. Just as Blaine thought he was going to flip his lid and tear some poor dudes eyes out of his head so that they'd stop staring at his future husband's ass, Kurt finally moved back to the front of the class and began thrusting his hips once more. He pushed them right and thrust ten times, then left and thrust ten more. He was a thrusting machine. A very_ sexy_ thrusting machine.

Blaine thought his bottom half was going to detach from his top half. Fortunately, Kurt turned forward again and slowed his thrusting, swiveling his hips and gently stroking his glistening chest, all the while saying "That was good, but I'm thinking we need to come down off our high and then move onto round two. Do you boys have it in you?"

A whole bunch of yes's and even a "Fuck yes!" was heard from the group. Jesus. No wonder the gay guys at school came out of the woodwork for this class. Everything Kurt said was a euphemism for sex! And wasn't Blaine just the luckiest guy in the planet to take him home?

"And bend!"

Blaine looked back at the front of the class and saw Kurt bending over and swiveling his hips, ass in the air for all to look at, and everyone was. He could see them all in the wall-length mirror. Blaine glared as he tried to imitate what Kurt did, shaking his ass for the boys to see, not that they were paying attention to him. Not that he wanted them to. He just wanted one particular someone, who wasn't looking at him at all. Again.

Blaine had never felt so thrown.

"Remember boys! It's not all about the teasing! Here comes the pleasing part!" Kurt put his hands down on the ground and holding himself there, pushed his legs out to either side of his body into a partial split, "And down! Prepare yourselves for round two boys!"

The group moved down into a push-up and then lay on their side, pushing one of their legs into the air before moving onto their backs and continuing with their thrusting. Blaine was exhausted. He totally got what his teacher was trying to tell him earlier. He did need work; lots and lots of work. Perhaps some one-on-one instruction?

The theme of the class appeared to be the hips and what one can do with them. Blaine hadn't thrust so much since he and Kurt got back together. It was ridiculous really, but he gave as good as he got and Kurt was taking notice finally. Kurt smiled at him over the group.

"Anderson, wasn't it?" Kurt asked over the music. Blaine nodded. "Come on, Anderson! Show these boys who the real man is around here!"

Blaine couldn't help but wonder if that's what Kurt said to every new guy, but he didn't dwell on it for long. He noticed a number of guys now looking at him through the wall-length mirror to see what Kurt was admiring, he guessed. He watched as Kurt pushed up and got onto his hands and knees, pushing back into child's pose and then back up onto hands and knees once more as the participant's followed his example, but Blaine took to it and added his own little flair, swiveling his hips just that much more than the next guy. He pushed his leg up and out and continued with the other.

"Great guys! We're almost there! Slow it down and sexify it a little!"

Blaine moved back onto his back and slowly pushed his hair away from his eyes, then moved his other hand down towards his waist band, feeling over his toned stomach and hips. He moved to watch Kurt only to see Kurt watching him right back with a look in his eyes of pure love and want for him and then nothing mattered anymore because, well, Blaine loved Kurt more than anything in the world, and Kurt loved Blaine too.

"OK! Time for the big finale! Round Three!"

All the men jumped up, as did Blaine and they started dancing in euphoria, throwing their heads from side to side. Then they turned around and bent over, asses towards the mirror wall and smacked them before finishing in their own unique styles, all staring at Kurt, vying for his attention, only to be disappointed that his eyes were only for their newest addition.

Blaine smiled at his fiancé as Kurt finished and clapped his hands, saying "Good job guys! That was awesome! Next week, we'll be focusing on arms though, so get ready for me! I'm going to make it hot!"

"You always do, Instructor Hummel," said Drew who was walking passed Blaine with Liam and Brennon. Blaine watched as Bruce thanked Kurt before leaving. The other class participant's walked out of the class slowly, trying to catch Kurt's eye, but his attention was elsewhere.

"Aw, thanks Drew," Kurt said sweetly, smiling at his student. "I really do try hard."

"Well, if you want to try even harder, you have my number." Drew replied in return with a vaguely Sebastian-esque smirk on his face.

"And mine," added Liam.

Brennon cut in as well. "Don't forget about me."

Blaine growled low in his throat and scowled as Kurt giggled flirtatiously. "Oh boys. I'm taken though, remember?"

Drew shrugged. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Oh yes. That was quite enough Sebastian-like semblances for the day, thank you. Blaine cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh, Blaine! We didn't see you there!" Liam put his sweaty, smelly arm over Blaine's shoulders and Blaine crinkled his nose in disgust. Kurt smiled at Blaine as he tried to pull away from the sweaty man, but Liam wouldn't budge. "So, Instructor Hummel, what do you think of our newest little recruit? Eager enough for you?"

"Pleasantly so, Liam," Kurt nodded, then put his finger to his mouth as if in thought. "He still has quite a bit of learning to do, though."

Blaine blanched and tried to regain control of his facial features. If someone had told him this time last year that Kurt would be teaching him thrusting exercises surrounded by a room full of half-aroused men, he would have tried to chuckle quietly away from Kurt's view so that he wouldn't hurt his love's feelings. He loved his fiancé, but sometimes he just wasn't sexy...or at least, he didn't used to be, but Blaine had sufficiently learned his lesson. Never again will he think his lover un-sexy. Never again will he be making that mistake. Never. Ever.

The other men saw his stunned face and tried to reassure him. "Aw, don't take it so hard, Blaine. You'll get it eventually."

Kurt nodded his head like some type of wise monk. "Indeed. You should know, Blaine, there, too, used to be a time when I wasn't so coordinated and sexy."

The other men's eyes widened. "You, Instructor Hummel?"

"Why, yes." Blaine eyes narrowed. Now Kurt was just being dramatic. "You see, my dancing used to be so bad that my fiancé, at-the-time-boyfriend, even pulled me aside and said my sexy faces made me look like I had gas pains."

Blaine glared and huffed out an exasperated sigh as the guys gasped in indignation.

"No way! You're like the sexiest guy around!" Drew exclaimed.

"Ever, even!" Liam responded.

"Yeah, your fiancé sounds like a douche-nozzle. In fact, we all think you can do better." The other two agreed adamantly with Brennon's last statement.

Blaine growled and responded "For the record, I believe it was you who told your then boyfriend, now turned fiancé, that you had all the sexiness of a baby penguin. Your words. Not his."

Kurt smiled smugly and struck a pose. "And look at how much I've grown. Fabulous and hotter than ever."

"I'd like to think it had something to do with what your then boyfriend, now turned fiancé, has taught you in the bedroom." Blaine didn't like talking about such things in social groups, but Kurt left him no choice.

Kurt shrugged nonchalantly with a self-satisfied grin on his face, saying in reply, "Meh. Not so much. We broke up for a little while before we got engaged. It was only during the break-up that I learned what I was capable of. How sexy I could possibly be. In fact, I met a man who taught me how to-MMM!"

Blaine shut his boyfriend, turned fiancé, up in the only way he knew how. He pulled away from his love's lips and growled "You didn't learn a damn thing. This I know for a fact."

"Mmm," Kurt nodded his head in agreement against Blaine's slick curls resting against his forehead.

Blaine looked over to the guys. Their mouths were hanging open and their eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of their heads. They were in shock.

Blaine turned back to look at his love, who hadn't taken his eyes off of him since they kissed.

"I'll see you at home?" Blaine's voice was still a low growl.

Kurt answered him with a breathless "Yeah." They smiled once more at each other, pecked each other's lips and pulled away from each other.

Blaine picked up his bag and turned to walk out before Kurt called out to him once more. "I'm picking up milk on the way home. Do we need anything else?"

Blaine thought for a second. "Would you mind picking up some of those little cookies I like too?"

Kurt smiled softly and replied, "Anything for you."

Blaine beamed.

"See you in a little while. Bye guys! It was lovely to have met you!" Blaine strutted away only to hear "That lucky son of a-" before he was too far away to hear the rest. He didn't have to guess at what the guys had said though and he couldn't help but agree. He _was_ lucky.


End file.
